


No Line On The Horizon

by platinumfail



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Free! - Freeform, Free! Eternal Summer, Nagisa Hazuki - Freeform, Rule 63, Ryugazaki Rei - Freeform, fem!Nagisa, fem!nagirei, fem!reigisa, nagirei - Freeform, pregnant!nagisa, reigisa - Freeform, rule 63 free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa finds out something that will change her and Rei's life forever...but will she be able to blurt out that life-changing news, or will she run from it? </p><p>A fem!Nagisa x Rei drabble from my tumblr, momotaromikoshibae.tumblr.com<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Line On The Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> It's been awhile since I've uploaded anything to AO3, and someone came into my inbox on tumblr and asked me if I would upload this to AO3, so I decided to do so!<3
> 
> My idea of this was sparked by a post on tumblr: http://momotaromikoshibae.tumblr.com/post/93711953141/i-fixed-free-eternal-summer-ep-5
> 
> (sorry for the long URL!)
> 
> enjoy!!
> 
> love,  
> Kayla

                 ”This cannot be happening. No. No way,” Nagisa Hazuki breathed to herself in the girl’s locker room, holding back hot tears. “…Rei-chan’s responsible…he always makes sure…” She squeaked, holding a thin piece of white plastic in her hand, her beautiful eyes losing their spark every time she stared at the damning plastic. She took a deep breath in through her nose and shakily blew out of her mouth, grabbing the last test from the second and last box she blew two months allowance on.

                "M-maybe it’s just a mistake…" Nagisa hid the third test in her backpack and swallowed. She drank more strawberry juice and waited until she had to pee again before closing her eyes tight and relieving herself with the test. "Rei-chan’s responsible…he always…"

                Nagisa let out a horrified whimper when she saw the same result for the fourth time.

_Pregnant. 1-2._

                She frantically looked back at the paper that told her how to read the results and sobbed shakily into her pale hands, her shoulders trembling.

_Pregnant 1-2 — you conceived approximately 1-2 weeks ago._

                Nagisa stood before feeling her stomach heave, turning around and vomiting into the toilet from stress and fear, tears still streaming down her white as snow face. She was in shock. She thanked God for her luckiness in the fact that she learned about this after school during swim practice, since there were no other girls in the locker room. She quickly stuffed the last pregnancy test in her backpack, rushing out onto the pool deck where Makoto, Haruka, and Rei were drying off with their towels.

                Practice had just ended. Nagisa had spent the whole practice holed up in the locker room and getting the biggest shock of her life. She knew that her life was going to change forever. She knew that Rei’s life was going to change forever.

                "Nagisa-kun, are you alright?" Rei asked, worry in his deep voice.

                Nagisa could barely look him in the eye as she painted a huge smile on her face. Rei raised a navy eyebrow and finally put his glasses on, his gorgeous lavender eyes staring down his girlfriend of one year.

                Nagisa held back tears as she stared into Rei’s suspicious eyes, wondering if the being she made with him inside her would have his eyes.

                "Yeah, I’m totally fine, Rei-chan!" She exclaimed, letting out a giggle, swallowing and piercing her lips when Rei’s eyes left hers.

                Makoto and Haruka were less than convinced, though. Makoto stared at the usual happy-go-lucky blonde and was wondering why the hell Nagisa wasn’t being her usual self, but was trying to act like it. Haruka looked at Makoto and shrugged, crossing his arms.

                Maybe they were just over analyzing things. Nagisa probably has cramps or something. Girl cramps. Yeah, that’s it.

                "Haru, have you finished your career path?" Makoto asked to change the subject, pulling on his t-shirt.

                "No." Haruka plainly spoke, shrugging his shoulder. "I put other and then free next to it."

                Makoto let out a breath of a laugh, rolling his eyes. Rei seemed to brighten up when the career path subject came up.

                "I can’t wait for my third year. I already have everything planned out. It’s all about process and method. I want to be a research scientist, so I already know what college I have to attend. It’s all the way out in Tokyo, but I can make it work," Rei gushed as the four of them walked, Nagisa lagging behind.

                "What about family life?" Makoto asked, curious.

                Even though that wasn’t on the career path sheet, it was something every third year took into consideration. Makoto wanted to know what was on Rei’s mind on that aspect, even though he was just a second year.

                "I won’t have much time for anything else since I’ll be traveling and getting different subjects and research topics…so I probably won’t be able to start a family until later in life, or not at all." Rei smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "I don’t really want any children."

                Nagisa stopped in her tracks, feeling vomit make its burning way up to her throat.

                Rei…doesn’t want any children? Rei’s going to go to Tokyo after Iwatobi?

                There’s no way Nagisa could tell Rei the news now.

                She quickly turned around and bolted back towards the school, causing Rei, Makoto and Haruka to turn around, shocked.

                "Nagisa-Kun!" Rei shouted, walking past Makoto and Haruka, calling out to his love. "Nagisa-kun, come back!" He exclaimed, biting his lip.

                "Nagisa’s been acting strangely lately." Haruka observed, looking at Makoto.

                "Yeah, I’ve noticed it too. Has she said anything to you, Rei?" Makoto interrogated, staring at Rei.

                "No, not at all…She seemed fine just last week. Maybe she’s got some stuff she’s working on." Rei tried to logically reason, continuing to walk with Makoto and Haruka.

—

                Nagisa knew that she couldn’t go home either, which is why she was perched upon Haruka’s roof, trying to light a small fire. She was relieved that she was able to set up her tent without any major troubles, and it helped her get her mind off of the major life changing news. She knew that she shouldn’t be working too hard or running around so much around the tent…since it could potentially harm the baby.

                Nagisa looked up at the starry sky as she fished out her lighter in her bag. Is her baby even partially developed yet? Isn’t it still just a tiny little egg thingy? Nagisa bit her lip and felt tears well up once more. Maybe she should’ve paid more attention in health and development class.

                "Here we go!" She exclaimed, finally getting a flame.

                "Nagisa." A deep voice called out.

                "AHH!" She screeched, nearly losing her balance, terrified.

                "It’s me, Haru." Haruka rolled his eyes at the dramatic girl, holding a ladle in his hand.

                "OH HEY HARU." Nagisa coughed, running a hand through her hair. "Heh…"

                "Why are you on my roof?" He asked, his blue eyes stolid.

                "Uh…um… "Nagisa looked up as she thought. "Oh! I’m here to watch the Leonids!" She cheered, clapping her hands together.

                "…That’s fine, but just don’t start a fire up here, Nagisa." Haruka deadpanned, trusting the beautiful blonde.

                "Oh…yeah, you’re right." She awkwardly giggled, putting a hand in her blonde hair.

                Haruka took a deep breath and grabbed Nagisa’s bag and started his way down the steps to his home.

                "Come on. You can stay with me tonight." Haruka commented, turning the corner.

                "Really?! Oh thank you, Haru-chan!" She exclaimed, bolting down the stairs.

—

                The next day at lunch, the group of four was sitting on the roof. Nagisa bit her lip as she ate her lunch, feeling mildly sick as she ate. She wanted to eat more, but her stomach wouldn’t be able to take it since she would throw up mercilessly in the mornings and afternoons. She decided to tune back into the conversation when her name was mentioned.

                "Nagisa, why do you have mackerel in your lunch?" Makoto asked, tilting his head.

                "Nagisa stayed with me last night." Haruka offered, putting rice up to his mouth.

                Rei’s head whipped towards the girl, surprised.

                "Why were you over at Haruka-senpai’s house?" Rei asked, concerned.

                "I…um…—"

                "She told me she came to watch the Leonids." Haruka spoke once again, taking a small sip from his water bottle.

                Rei stared down his sweating girlfriend, continuing to eat his lunch as he studied her carefully. She wasn’t stuffing her mouth as per usual…and her skin appeared to be cold and clammy.

                "Nagisa-kun…you do know that the Leonids only come out in Autumn…"

                Nagisa’s pink eyes widened as she accidentally dropped her chopsticks. Oh man…she wished Haruka didn’t spill those details. Of course Rei would know she was lying if it involved science! She cleared her throat and quickly spoke up.

                "Oh! I had it wrong!" She loudly exclaimed, a fake laugh leaving her throat. "How careless of me!" She laughed harder, putting a hand in her blonde hair once again.

                The boys silently stared at her, acting as if she was some freak from outer space.

                "ANYWAY, about practice today! I think we should just take it easy! What do you think?" She exclaimed, quickly standing and dusting off her skirt.

                Nagisa hid her worried face when she wondered how the hell she was going to fit in her small clothes once she started developing her and Rei’s baby. She cleared her throat.

                "…Take it easy?" Makoto questioned, tilting his head. "But…we have to make prefecturals and meet all the requirements. Gou-chan will not be happy…" Makoto sweetly suggested, trying to wrap his mind around Nagisa’s awkward cry.

                Nagisa knew that she couldn’t just exclaim that they would have to take it easy due to her having a tiny , tiny baby developing within her. She was afraid to put stress on the developing child, even though she had no idea how big or small it was at the moment. She already knew that she was hurting the child by not taking prenatal vitamins or eating particularly healthy. She worried that having the intense training regimen Gou put out would hurt or stress her baby out.

                "I mean, we can…" Makoto added, seeing the despair in the second year’s eyes. "We’ve been working hard enough."

—

                After the lazy practice that night, Gou was not impressed. She glared at the swimmers as they awkwardly took their leave, beginning to walk back home together.

                "I can’t believe it’s this late already…did we really just laze around this whole time?" Makoto questioned, bringing a finger up to his lips.

                "I’m worried about my arm strength dwindling due to an easier practice…" Rei murmured. "It’s not logical to train hard and then suddenly go easy."

                Nagisa kept her face staring straight ahead, holding her backpack straps awkwardly. She bit her lip and stared at the ground, not feeling Rei’s gaze on her.

                "Nagisa-kun…" He breathed softly, putting a hand on hers.

                "Wh-what is it?" She stammered, feeling sweat beading at her forehead.

                "What’s the matter…you’re spacing out…" Rei cooed in his soft voice, tilting his head.

                Nagisa painfully looked up into his eyes and held her breath, swallowing. Oh, how she loved that sweet and soft voice…

                "You’re tired already…and we didn’t even work out today?" Makoto questioned, raising his brown eyebrows, confused.

                "H-heh…yeah…even I’m tired after doing nothing!" She fake laughed once more, her pink eyes wildly looking anywhere but her teammate’s eyes.

                "You’re the one who said we should take it easy today, so how are you so worn out after doing nothing?" Rei quietly teased, sending a small smile to his girlfriend.

                Nagisa didn’t take his teasing lightly.

                "Even I get tired sometimes!" She loudly snapped, her magenta eyes watering.

                Rei stepped back, his mouth plopping open, his lavender eyes wide. Nagisa had never yelled at him before. He bit his lip in hurt, looking at the ground.

                "N-Nagisa-kun…" He breathed.

                Makoto and Haruka watched with bated breath. What the hell was going on with Nagisa?!

                "S-sorry, Rei-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed, putting her hands on his firm shoulders, then quickly letting go. She couldn’t even bare to touch him. She already ruined his life enough. "I…I think I left something back in the club room!" She fakely giggled, throwing her hands up in the air. "Silly me! You guys go ahead, I’ll see you all tomorrow!" She exclaimed, quickly running off once again.

                Makoto, Haruka and Rei all got deja-vu from the other day as she bolted off, ignoring Rei’s continuous calls of her name, his heart beating fast with anxiety.

                "I’ve…I’ve never seen Nagisa act like this…" Makoto worried aloud, crossing his arms.

                "Me neither…she’s been acting really weird lately." Haruka chimed in, speaking more than one word for once.

                "Yes…I-I can’t say how exactly…but she’s not her usual self." Rei added, holding back his worried shouts and cries.

—

                Later that night, Haruka was up cooking his dinner once again. He bit his lip as he stared at the pot, holding his ladle in his right hand, murmuring.

                "Hmm…too sweet…" He breathed, putting the ladle back in.

                Haruka was about to add more ingredients when his doorbell rang. He let out a small sigh and pulled off his apron, neatly folding it and laying it down on his coffee table. He hated being interrupted.

                "Yes?" He sighed as he opened the door, his eyes showing a sign of small annoyance.

                "Haru-chan!" Nagisa chimed loudly, holding her backpack straps close. She beamed a fake smile at him, jumping around. "I…uh…I came to hang out with you!" She squealed, leaning against his doorframe.

                "Huh…?" He breathed, shaking his head as the girl paraded in, putting her backpack down.

                Nagisa looked around Haruka’s house once more, thanking him for the tea he poured her. She sat down and felt her eyes water up when they met the blank sheet of white paper that was Haruka’s career survey. She stared off into the distance, holding back choked sobs. Rei wanted to leave Iwatobi his third year and go abroad to study and do research. He said he didn’t want any children. Nagisa put her hands in her lap and closed her eyes tightly.

                Too bad he already had one…and it was still developing in his girlfriend’s thin tummy.

                Haruka noticed that Nagisa was looking at his survey and began conversation with her. He tilted his head at her reasoning about narrowing down her interests into one job. She had a whole array of different ideas. Well, she  _did_. She knew that having this baby as a single mother would dash all her hopes and dreams. She would be kicked out of her house and be forced to live on the street. She would never get into college, and she’d have to wait tables and take up several other less than beautiful jobs to take care of her and Rei’s tiny infant.

                The tiny infant that Rei would never know about.

                Nagisa was just doing it for Rei’s success. He was such a handsome and intelligent man. He memorizes things very quickly, like equations and tables. He has an eye for beautiful things and can conceptualize the most gorgeous sounding things. He is an amazing supporter and boyfriend. Nagisa had no doubt that  he was going to do great things. But she sucked in a breath when she knew that in order to do those great things, he could not be a teenage father.

                Haruka studied his good friend before opening his mouth to speak, changing to subject.

                "So…why did you come to my house so late last night?"

                Nagisa quickly jumped back from the table, putting her hands up in an innocent gesture, letting out a soft breath of laughter. She cleared her throat and looked around.

                "I-I just wanted to come and see the Leonids—"

                "But that’s in Autumn…isn’t it?" He questioned, remembering Rei’s reasoning at lunch that afternoon.

                Nagisa let out a small sound of surprise, wincing. Oh damn. She was down for her ride. She cleared her throat once again and rocked on her knees as she sat facing Haruka’s coffee table, tapping her long fingers nervously.

                "Well…"

                "Are you hiding someth—"

                "AHA! I GUESS I BETTER BE GETTING HOME, HARU-CHAN! THANKS FOR THE TEA!" She screamed out, grabbing her backpack and making a mad dash for Haruka’s door, slamming it behind her.

                Haruka sat at his coffee table in a state of shock, scratching his head. What the hell was that?

                Nagisa jogged away from Haruka’s house, catching her breath. She knew that was close. She bit her lip in thought as she wondered where she should go. She definitely couldn’t go home. She let out a loud gasp when she saw Makoto’s house down the steps, the lights still on. She could definitely go see Makoto! He’d do anything for her!

                "Mako-chan~ I came to hang out!" Nagisa sung, awkwardly standing on his front porch when he opened the door.

                Nagisa was met with a shocked look.

                "Nagisa? At this hour? It’s too late! What are you doing out so late? You can get hurt!" Makoto gushed, worried.

                "Aww…it’s okay, isn’t it? I just wanted to hang out with Mako-chan!" She exclaimed, letting out another awkward giggle, trying to hide the pain in her voice.

                "Haru!" Makoto exclaimed, Nagisa’s heart sinking down into her stomach.

                Oh shit. Haruka came over to Makoto’s to see what the ruckus was about. Nagisa dug her foot into the ground, wincing. She should’ve known better.

                Nagisa was led by Haruka down to the beginning of the stone steps, Makoto right on her other side. She hated how much they acted like a mother and father to her. She crossed her legs and stared out as Makoto took a deep breath and stared at the blonde.

                "So…what happened?" He interrogated.

                Nagisa’s eyes began to water up. She knew that she couldn’t keep this to herself for long. She needed help. If she didn’t tell the two people she trusted the most after Rei-chan, then her baby would suffer. She glared at the ground and took a hard swallow, looking up into the starry sky. She gently pulled her backpack off her shoulders and opened the front compartment, where she stowed the four positive pregnancy tests. She shakily took one out and held it out for Haruka and Makoto to see.

                There was a dead silence for 30 seconds, the boys not moving an inch. They both didn’t get it at first. What did a piece of plastic have to do with Nagisa’s….oh. OH. Makoto took in a big shocked inhale, letting out a piercing scream.

                "YOU’RE PREGNANT?!"

                "Y-yes." Nagisa cried into her hands, shaking. "Yes! I’m pregnant…" She sobbed hysterically, the reality finally settling in when she said it out loud.

                "W…who’s the father?" Haruka awkwardly asked, putting a hand in his hair.

                "Rei-chan…" Nagisa breathed, putting her hands up to her face.

                "Why didn’t you tell us?" Makoto questioned, putting a warm hand on her back.

                "B-because…I….I was going to tell Rei-chan the day I found out! But we started talking about career path surveys or whatever…and when Rei said he was going to move to Tokyo and didn’t want children…I didn’t want to burden him with this. He doesn’t want our baby…he doesn’t even know I’m pregnant." She hiccupped, still hysterical.

                "Nagisa—"

                "Please! Please let me stay with you guys for awhile! I can’t go home…and I can’t face Rei-chan! I haven’t been home in a few days. I just told my mother and father that there was a retreat for school going on!" She exclaimed, letting out everything she held inside. "Please let me stay with you! Please!"

                Haruka and Makoto spent a few seconds staring at each other. Makoto took a deep breath, knowing that it would sincerely hurt his heart for saying this to his close friend.

                "No." He whispered, shutting his eyes.

                "Mako-chan…" Nagisa whimpered, tears leaking out of her eyes.

                "Nagisa, you can’t just stay with us because you’re pregnant…" Haruka began, clearing his throat. "You must tell Rei…he’s the father of your baby. If anything, you should be staying with him if you’re too afraid to go home."

                "Don’t say that!" Nagisa cried, launching her face into Haruka’s chest, crying.

                Haruka let out a deep sigh, looking up at Makoto once again as he awkwardly patted her back, his ocean blue eyes staring to the side.

                "No means no." Makoto sighed, shaking his head. "This isn’t fair to your parents, Rei, and your baby."

                Nagisa suddenly stood up, dipping her head down low in a bow, tears leaking out of her eyes as she shakily opened her mouth, her voice desperate and choked.

                "Please!" She opened her eyes and stared at the ground, tears still flowing.

                Makoto and Haruka’s eyes widened as the stared at the desperate girl, shocked that she would bow so low to ask for a favor. Makoto and Haruka’s eyes met once more and knew that this was very serious. One just doesn’t bow that low and show ultimate respect without being desperately in need for help.

                Makoto stood up and lifted Nagisa’s chin, letting out a slow breath. He gently patted her hair affectionately, feeling horrible for his childhood friend.

                "You can stay with us tonight."

—

                Nagisa holed herself up in the closed off living room in Haruka’s house as Makoto and Haruka talked in hushed whispers by the steps across from the sealed off room. Makoto let out another worried breath, biting his lip in anxiety.

                "She won’t budge. She refuses to go home and tell Rei about her pregnancy. I can’t get her to do anything…"

                Haruka was about to open his mouth in reply when his door was slammed open, Rei bolting in, nearly tripping over his own feet as a worried mess. He flung himself up against the wall, out of breath, his red glasses askew. His lavender eyes observed the room, totally ignoring Makoto and Haruka as he desperately searched for his girlfriend.

                "What’s all this about Nagisa running away from home? What’s wrong with her? Is she okay?! Where is she!" He cried, his hands shaking in fear.

                "Rei…Rei, calm down." Haruka soothed, Makoto’s mouth hanging open.

                He had no idea Rei would come over this fast. He saw Haruka on the phone about five minutes prior.

                "Where is she? Where’s Nagisa-kun? Where!" Rei couldn’t be calmed, desperately ready to find her and pull her into her arms so she couldn’t escape.

                "She’s in the living room." Makoto sighed.

                Rei panted up against the wall, closing his eyes. At least she was safe. He ran a hand through his navy blue locks, staring between Haruka and Makoto with scared eyes.

                "Why did she run away from home?" He breathed, his eyes slowly traveling up to Makoto and Haruka.

                Makoto and Haruka made eye contact and Makoto slowly grabbed Nagisa’s backpack off of the floor, opening up the compartment when the pregnancy tests. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes as he handed them to Rei.

                "Nagisa’s pregnant…and you’re the father." Makoto whispered, Haruka watching with wide eyes to see what Rei would do.

                Rei stood frozen in the hallway, the pregnancy tests in his hands. He saw that each test had a readout of “pregnant 1-2.”

                "…This means she…conceived one to two weeks ago, correct?" He managed to choke out, having to hold onto the doorframe for support, nearly fainting.

                "Yes." Haruka confirmed, crossing his arms.

                "It won’t help the situation by just standing out here and looking at the pregnancy tests. She needs you, Rei…" Makoto firmly spoke, staring down the megane.

                Rei took a deep breath as he looked between Haruka and Makoto. He gently laid the tests down on the nearby table, putting his hands up to his face as he dry heaved in shock. He cleared his throat and tried to breathe in and out, shakily looking up at his friends.

                "I knew that this was a possibility from the beginning…" He began, his watery lavender eyes looking at the living room door where the mother of his child was staying. "I know we’re really young…" He closed his eyes softly, letting out a choked sob. "But I love her no matter what." He shakily fixed his posture, pushing his glasses up on his nose. " _I will take full responsibility_.”

                Makoto and Haruka stared at Rei, shocked. Rei cleared his throat and straightened up his glasses, taking a deep breath before breathing out slowly. He put a hand in his hair and he stepped to the living room door. He turned towards his two friends, slowly bowing.

                "Thank you…for keeping her safe." Rei breathed, gently knocking on the door. "Nagisa-kun…I’m coming in…"

                Nagisa went rigid when she heard Rei’s voice. She was tuning out everything as she looked outside, but Rei’s sweet and kind voice took her out of her own mindset, quickly whipping around as Rei walked in, shutting the door slowly behind him. He stared at her defeated form, shakily opening his arms.

                "Come here… _please_ …” He begged, biting his lip.

                Nagisa slowly stood up and bolted into his arms, burying her face in his chest, letting out loud sobs and hysteric hiccups, shaking her head. Rei slowly rubbed her back as he looked to the side and let tears fall, clearing his throat. Nagisa held tighter and continued to sob, her cries slowly getting quieter and quieter. He ran a slender hand their her blonde hair as she took in his handsome scent, feeling comforted. She continued to hold tight, nuzzling her face into his shoulder once more.

                "Nagisa-kun…" Rei began in a soft breath, lifting her chin to look up at him. "Why…why did you run away? Why didn’t you tell me?" He gently sobbed, biting his lip.

                "I…" Nagisa was at a loss for words.

                Makoto and Haruka had told Rei. Nagisa looked straight into his teary lavender eyes, her lips quivering and trying to move, but no sound coming out. She could simply not get her muddled reply out of her throat.

                "I saw the tests, Nagisa-kun. I know." He breathed into her ear, holding her closer. "Please…please tell me why you didn’t tell me…"

                "Rei-chan…" Nagisa whispered, gently putting her hands on his face, tracing over his shapely cheekbones, her thumb gently raking over his lips. "I was g-going to tell you as soon as I found out" Nagisa began, "but you st-started talking about your career path survey…" She winced, letting out another mute cry, slamming her face into his neck, him having to shush her once again.

                "Shh…" He breathed into her ear, gently kissing the shell. "Take your time…"

                "You said that you never wanted children!" Nagisa wailed, her shoulders shaking violently as she felt Rei’s tears drop on the top of her head.

                "Nagisa-kun…I….I didn’t know that you…" He gently sat her down on the floor in his lap, his thin hands grasping her cheeks, noses touching. "I wasn’t finished talking about everything I wanted, Nagisa-kun. After Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai went home and we were walking to the train station, I was going to explain…but you ran away." Rei sighed, closing his eyes.

                "O-oh…" She stammered, her cheeks getting hot.

                "I was going to say that when we graduate in a year…I want to take you with me to Tokyo. I can’t imagine life without you, Nagisa-kun." He breathed, slowly allowing his eyes to trail down to Nagisa’s flat stomach as he put a warm hand on top of it. He knew the baby wasn’t even developed and was extremely tiny, but he still ducked his head and lay a kiss on his girlfriend’s abdomen. "And I can’t live without getting to know our baby…"

                Nagisa’s eyes widened as she stared at Rei. She could tell that the megane was absolutely petrified…but wanted nothing else. Rei knew what they were in store for. They’d have to tell both of their parents tonight, side by side and wince at their individual reactions. Rei would then probably be kicked out of his house and Nagisa would be kicked out of hers. They would then have to find a place to stay, and Rei would get Nagisa every single thing she needed.

                Even if it meant spending all his university savings.

                They gently looked into each other’s eyes, Nagisa frozen as Rei continued to rub her flat abdomen, his forehead propping against hers. He gently kissed her lips as she kissed back, closing her wet magenta eyes. She swallowed when they slowly allowed their lips to part, Rei obviously wanting to continue the passionate kiss. He glanced down and then back up at Nagisa.

                "Nagisa…I know our parents are going to be furious…" Rei breathed, scratching his head before holding both of her hands in his. "But…I’m going to tell them I accept full responsibility…by marrying you."

                Nagisa let out a shocked gasp, nearly tumbling backwards when Rei breathed those words. She glanced around and felt him grasp her hands tighter, his lavender eyes forcing her magenta to look there. He kissed her cheek softly and sighed.

                "But only if you wish to…I know it may seem that there’s no line on the horizon right now, but—"

                "Rei-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed, tackling the butterfly stroke swimmer to the ground, her lips meeting his in a passionate flurry, grasping his shoulders. She slowly parted as Rei stared up at her, shocked. "I will marry you…!" She sobbed loudly, curling up into his chest. "I promise…I’ll marry you…I’d do anything."

                Rei let out an embarrassed smile, their noses touching once again.

                "Good…now…who do we break the news to first? Your parents…or mine?"

                Nagisa and Rei stared at each other in thought, them quickly throwing their pointer fingers to the tips of their nose.

                "Nose goes!"  

 


End file.
